


Oedipus

by Vera_PlumSeller



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_PlumSeller/pseuds/Vera_PlumSeller
Summary: ABO设定（三流小妈文学）私生子史蒂夫×小妈冬老罗杰斯独居多年突然娶了一个omega，还多了一个alpha私生子。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

巴基一想到自己面前这个名义上的继子在半小时前和自己在休息室里互相帮解决某些生理问题，并且在自己身上留下诸多痕迹，不由得舔了舔唇。他接到管家通知的时候正在处理alpha留在自己体内的某些小麻烦，管家催促得紧他只能草草收拾一下，喷上掩盖信息素味道的香水便出来了。万万没想到，他要见的是老罗杰斯——他的丈夫——不知道从哪冒出来的私生子。更没想到，自己和这个名义上的继子还没正式见面就来了一炮。  
巴基心想，还挺刺激的。  
老罗杰斯拉过巴基，看着面前年轻的alpha：“史蒂夫，这是你的母亲，詹姆斯。”  
面前的alpha笑起来：“巴恩斯家的omega，我知道。”边说伸出手来，“‘初’次见面，不知道能不能有这个荣幸，母亲。”  
巴基看看老罗杰斯，握住了史蒂夫的手。他能感受到史蒂夫的手收回去的时候在他掌心划了一下，细微的痒，让他立刻想起刚才这双手是怎么在身上到处点火的。他抽出手帕擦了擦手，不自在地说：“我有点不舒服，失陪了。”说完便离开了宴会厅。  
他离开宴会厅之后径直去了花园。一想到他在宴会上听到的话，不禁笑了起来。什么“巴恩斯家硬贴上来的小婊子”之类的话，从他和老罗杰斯结婚之后就没停下来过。今晚更过分的原因无非是老罗杰斯突然多了一个儿子，让他们分家产的如意算盘落空，他们却不敢骂史蒂夫，虽然罗杰斯老了，但是余威犹在，他们只敢骂巴基这个不被老罗杰斯重视的、名义上的妻子。谁能想到老罗杰斯娶了他之后还没碰过他呢？巴基心怀恶意地想，老罗杰斯八成是因为不行吧。  
不过他的儿子活儿还挺好。巴基不由想起史蒂夫的手在自己身上四处点火的时候，心想：胸肌手感不错，在上面开车估计也不是问题。

巴基再见到史蒂夫是一个月以后。老罗杰斯找回史蒂夫之后就对他委以重任，明显是当继承人培养的架势。史蒂夫基本上天天脚不着地到处跑，倒是让巴基松了一口气——别的不说，和自己的继子第一面就是在进行某些深入交流还是太刺激了点。  
史蒂夫回来的时间点未免太巧了点。这是拿着抑制剂的巴基看见史蒂夫第一眼的想法。巴基的发情期一向不准时，他也早就习惯了。只是这次发情期来势汹汹，他的卧室里又没有备用的抑制剂了才下楼来取，好巧不巧撞上了半夜回家的史蒂夫。  
客厅里漆黑一片，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，几乎看不见。巴基也无心寒暄，他能感受到有液体正顺着腿往下流，只想假装客厅太黑看不见史蒂夫，马上回卧室解决发情期这个麻烦。他正往楼上走，却被突然打开的灯闪了一下。  
是史蒂夫。他把客厅的灯都打开了。  
“母亲。”史蒂夫笑了起来，蓝色的眸子熠熠闪光：“母亲是闻不到，整个客厅里都是你的味道吗？”  
巴基心想，这次完球。深更半夜，一个正值壮年的alpha和一个发情期的omega，接下来的发展简直用脚指头都能想得到。  
所以他被继子压在床上、被他夺走手里的抑制剂并且扔到地上的时候一点也不意外。他的裤子已经被穴里流出来的情液浸透了，卧室里也都是他的信息素的味道——仿佛整间屋子都被浸泡在了蜂蜜罐子里，而压着他的男人居然什么动作都没有。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”alpha看着他：“别人都说你是贴上来分家产的心机omega，你怎么看起来这么傻？”  
发情期的热潮快要把巴基吞没了，身上的男人不给他抑制剂就算了居然还在说废话，他能感受到身下的床单都要被液体浸透了。  
“你到底是不是alpha？你如果不行，我还可以去找我的丈夫。”巴基说完自己都觉得格外讽刺，他的丈夫一次都没有碰过他，他的下半辈子却都要带着罗杰斯的姓氏。  
“你的丈夫，就是那个七老八十的老头子？”史蒂夫的手顺着往下摸到了湿哒哒的裤子，“我每次见到母亲，您都这么热情呢，上次也是。”  
上次，是老罗杰斯为了他专门开了一场舞会那次。巴基因为陪妹妹瑞贝卡逛街来晚了，错过了史蒂夫的出场。他一个人躲在角落喝酒，后面想去休息室歇一歇，加过碰见了在休息室的史蒂夫。那可真是一个美丽的误会。巴基本来只是想和这个看起来就很辣的男人调情一下，毕竟他还没有大胆到在罗杰斯大宅就跟人搞起来。可谁知发展有点不受控制，他们两个在休息室就来了一炮——照目前这个架势看，也或许不止一炮。  
干都干过了，还在乎多不多这一次？巴基想到这里一把把史蒂夫推到床上，跨坐到他身上：“你是不是这一个月到处跑，体力透支不行了？不行就直说，我不笑话你。”他能感受到alpha勃发的性器，滚烫炙热，他不由开始在上面蹭。源源不断渗出的情液很快就沾湿了史蒂夫的衣服。  
穴里的空虚几乎要把巴基逼疯了。他闭上眼，往身后摸去。还没等他的手到达目的地，他的穴里猛地捅进了两根手指，饥渴的小嘴立刻缠住了不速之客。  
巴基睁开眼：“你故意的！”  
史蒂夫另一只手解开巴基的睡衣扣子，露出挺立的乳头：“我行不行您上次不就知道了。”他空着的手脱掉巴基的睡衣，一边揉捏着一边不怀好意地问巴基：“你说，这里面以后会有奶水吗？”  
巴基一个激灵。他解了半天史蒂夫的衬衫扣子没有解开，干脆直接撕开。他一手撑在史蒂夫的胸肌上，一手扯下来他的裤子。史蒂夫分量不轻的肉物弹了出来。  
“那也得看你有没有那个本事让我心甘情愿给你生孩子了。”  
Omega眼角泛红，明明被情热折磨得不轻却嘴硬倔强的样子看得史蒂夫性致勃勃。  
“母亲想要的话，自己来拿。”他很坏心，勃发的昂扬蹭着巴基的穴口，就是不进去。贪吃的小穴感受到自己渴望已久的东西就在眼前，一张一合流出更多口水。  
巴基跨在史蒂夫身上，一手握住史蒂夫的性器，缓慢地往下坐。他刚吃进去手里肉物的头部，史蒂夫突然伸手揉捏他的胸。突如其来的快感让巴基一下失去平衡跌坐下去，身体里那根东西因为体位原因一下子进到深处，蹭过了omega身体里那个隐秘的入口，穴里的水潮水一样涌出来。刺激太强烈，巴基前面也射了出来。高潮中的小穴咬紧了史蒂夫的东西，像是要压榨出什么一样。 快感冲刷着巴基的身体。他两手撑在史蒂夫的身上，勉强维持坐着的姿势，高潮让他整个人都在颤抖。史蒂夫一手扶着他的腰，一手抚摸着他颈后发热的腺体。高潮后的小穴含着史蒂夫的性器软软地吮吸，巴基几乎能感受到上面的青筋。但是见识过更强烈的快感的小穴并不满足于这样敷衍地磨蹭，穴道深处没有被照顾到的地方也有种不满足的感觉。巴基开始自己缓慢地上下移动——以为史蒂夫没有发现。  
史蒂夫享受着巴基的主动，手也不老实起来。他揉捏着omega手感极好的臀肉，一根手指在含着自己的穴口附近徘徊。酥酥痒痒的刺激加上身体内部没有得到满足的饥渴让巴基动的幅度更大了点。只是缓慢的磨蹭就像隔靴搔痒一样缓解不了身体的渴望，再加上发情期消耗了omega大量的体力，没一会儿巴基就没有力气了。他趴在史蒂夫身上，看着史蒂夫深邃的蓝眼睛抱怨：“你都不干我……”  
巴基有一双好看的灰绿色眼睛，平时这双眼睛总是带着笑意，现在却因为发情期的情热和得不到满足的欲望蒙上了一层水雾。史蒂夫看着眼前一开一合抱怨他的唇瓣只有一个想法：这谁顶得住。他维持着骑乘的姿势干了一会儿总觉得不痛快，于是抱着巴基翻了个身把他压在了床上。  
史蒂夫的性器在巴基的穴里随着动作的变化狠狠蹭到了那个让巴基为之反应的点，然后在那个孕育后代的隐秘入口停了下来。因为特殊时期的原因，生殖腔的入口并没有闭得严丝合缝，而是虚虚的张开一条小口，吸引着alpha的进入，在里面播种。史蒂夫停了一下，看着身下棕发绿眼的omega。他突然吻住了巴基，下身直捣黄龙突破了生殖腔入口的防线进入里面。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛。被人彻底打开身体内部的冲击和被alpha内射标记的恐惧让他到达了高潮。从生殖腔里涌出一波接一波的情液，浸泡着他身体里那个昂扬的巨兽。  
史蒂夫也觉得舒服极了。Omega的生殖腔就像天堂一样温柔的接纳着他，让他只想不管不顾地在里面横冲直撞，然后播撒下自己的种子。他看着巴基带着被标记恐惧的眼睛，忍住本能在生殖腔里挺动几下拔了出来。他闻着一屋子的蜂蜜味，按着巴基快速律动起来。然后在承受了他一夜的穴道里成结，释放出他积攒了许久的欲望。  
巴基感受到alpha的结在自己体内膨大，释放出的精液让他忍不住跟着再次达到高潮。  
过了一会儿史蒂夫的结才消退，他拔出来的时候巴基身体里两个人的混合液体也跟着一起流了出来。  
长时间的性爱消耗了巴基大量体力，他几乎立刻睡了过去。睡过去之前他好像听到史蒂夫温柔的说：“晚安，鹿仔哥哥。”


	2. 貌合神离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继子又吃小妈

巴基被敲门声唤醒的时候已经是第二天傍晚。  
身体清爽，连前一天晚上被他和史蒂夫的体液弄得乱七八糟的床单也换成了新的。窗帘被贴心的拉上所以才没有妨碍他这一天的安眠。  
敲门的是家里的仆人。因为史蒂夫回来了，老罗杰斯要来一次“温馨的家庭聚餐”，让仆人来叫巴基下去。巴基隔着门应了一声——他实在无法想象让人进入这间信息素浓郁到一闻就知道前一夜发生过什么的屋子会发生什么。他走进浴室将一支抑制剂倒进洗手池然后把抑制剂的空瓶扔进垃圾桶。虽然史蒂夫昨晚在最后关头没有在他体内成结，但是在兴头上的、充满占有欲的alpha给了他一个临时标记，这也就意味着他这一整个发情期并不需要抑制剂这种人工制剂的帮助才能度过。  
但是他需要瞒住为他收拾房间的仆人。  
直到他换好衣服、喷好掩盖信息素味道的香水并且把史蒂夫留在自己身上的痕迹遮盖好之后，走到餐厅的门口的时候才想起来一个当下最严重的问题：他要怎么面对一个临时标记了自己的alpha，在那个alpha是自己的继子而他的丈夫也在场的情况下？然而情况已经不允许他回到自己的房间里了，因为他名义上的丈夫已经看见了他并招手让他过去落座。  
史蒂夫就坐在他的对面。  
在他坐下的时候史蒂夫还极为尊敬地叫他“母亲”。而这张嘴昨晚还在含着他的乳头吮吸并且无理地要求巴基主动喂给他，就像母亲为自己的孩子哺乳一样。  
巴基很少和老罗杰斯坐在一起吃饭，也很少到这个更为正式的餐厅。他并不习惯这样正式的场合，反而更喜欢罗杰斯宅二楼的小餐厅。这里通常是老罗杰斯和来汇报工作的下属吃饭的地方。巴基嫁给老罗杰斯一年多，也只在几个不得已必须参加的场合来过。  
餐厅里的气氛很沉闷，只能听到刀叉和餐碟碰撞的声音。老罗杰斯和史蒂夫明显没有在它面前讨论任何工作的打算，仿佛这是一场真正的、温馨的家庭聚餐。  
哈，真温馨。巴基借着汤勺的遮挡嘲讽地笑了笑。他喝光碗里的玉米青豆浓汤，两手撑在桌子边上借力站了起来。他看着老罗杰斯说：“我吃完了，你和史蒂夫慢慢吃。”

晚上史蒂夫给巴基来了一发口活之后，跪在他腿间，突然说：“今天晚饭的时候父亲说，我该有一个omega了。母亲觉得呢？”  
金发alpha注视着他，身上还有昨晚和刚刚的欢好中巴基留在他身上的抓痕、吻痕，巴基的穴口还在流出刚才高潮时他射进去的东西，却问他觉不觉得自己该有一个omega。巴基觉得如果不是自己刚刚消耗了太多体力一定会把史蒂夫踹下床。  
“你自己的事，问我做什么？我又不是你的亲生母亲。”巴基抬脚踹了alpha一下，并没有多大力气，更像是调情。  
史蒂夫听完俯身吻住了他，巴基觉得自己尝到了史蒂夫嘴里自己的味道。这样的吻无疑是性爱的催化剂。史蒂夫一边顺着脖子一路向下吻他，一边将他的腿摆成M型，又挺腰进入了不久前才容纳过他的湿热甬道。  
“嗯……你又进来干什么……啊！”  
史蒂夫顶住巴基体内那个点磨，刺激得巴基呻吟出声。  
“母亲吃醋了吗？”史蒂夫轻咬巴基的耳垂，舌尖模拟下身的动作戳刺他的耳朵。  
巴基只觉得他快要被快感淹没了，连史蒂夫说什么都没听清。  
第二天早上巴基是在史蒂夫怀里醒的。他耳边是史蒂夫均匀和缓的呼吸声，呼吸之间都是alpha太阳一样的信息素味道。Alpha强壮的手臂将他环在自己宽阔的胸膛上，几乎让他喘不过气。巴基悄悄挪动史蒂夫的胳膊想透透气，却被alpha抱着转了个身趴在史蒂夫身上。Alpha的蓝眼睛里全然没有刚醒的迷茫。  
“醒了就快走，我还不想被人发现自己和继子偷情。嗯哈……你快拿出来……被你父亲发现了怎么办……唔你轻点……”  
史蒂夫的手顺着腰线往下滑入巴基的睡衣里，探入那个他昨晚奋战了一夜的紧致甬道。  
“父亲昨天夜里就走了，你担心什么。”史蒂夫拍了下巴基的屁股：“放松点，昨晚一夜还没把你弄开吗？”  
“呼……那你不早说。你自己不行，还怪我吗？”  
巴基刚说完就又被打了一下屁股。清脆的声音在拉着窗帘的卧室里响起，巴基听得忍不住脸红。  
史蒂夫揉捏着巴基的臀肉：“抬屁股，我要进去了。”  
巴基第一次听到史蒂夫这样命令般的语气居然不自觉有点腿软。临时标记带给他的对alpha的服从加上对alpha信息素的依赖，让他在感受到史蒂夫的存在的时候就已经渴望他的进攻。他顺从地听史蒂夫的命令，在感受到alpha粗壮的性器全部进入自己体内的时候发出满足的喟叹。  
史蒂夫不紧不慢地向上挺动，时不时蹭过omega体内隐秘的入口。他一只手抚摸着巴基的腺体，另一只手玩弄着前一晚备受摧残的乳尖。一边是被玩弄到发热的乳尖，另一边却备受冷落，两边的巨大落差让巴基不得不开口：“嗯、另一边也要……你摸摸另一边。”  
他闭上眼和史蒂夫接吻，在他几乎喘不过来气的时候史蒂夫放开了他。然后史蒂夫的目标转移到了他的胸前，啃咬着他被冷落的乳头。  
早晨的这场性爱温柔而漫长。史蒂夫最后抵在柔软的甬道深处射了出来。  
高潮后的巴基趴在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫抚摸着他的背，气氛难得的温馨。  
过了一会儿，巴基假装不经意的开口：“你还没说你父亲去处理什么事了呢。怎么你也没跟着去？”  
“一些关于九头蛇的事，他要亲自处理。”  
巴基趴久了动了动，不经意扯动了还埋在他体内的性器。原本平静的物件又有了起立的迹象。  
“那他怎么没说过这件事，连我都不说一声？”  
史蒂夫说：“难道九头蛇的人也没给你传消息吗，母亲？”  
巴基趴在史蒂夫身上，可以感受到他说话时胸腔的振动。但是说出的话却实在令他心惊。他们俩的姿势像一对情浓意密的爱侣，但话里话外却在相互试探。  
巴基想到一个词，貌合神离。  
可是他俩也没有貌合。


	3. 继续搞小妈

“母亲怎么不说话了。”史蒂夫强硬地掰过巴基的脸，让他与自己对视。他看着巴基灰绿色的眼睛，拇指抠弄着巴基下巴上的沟。  
巴基脸上还带着情事后的潮红。他咬了下嘴唇，有一滴汗顺着他的鼻梁滑下来落到史蒂夫手上。“你有证据吗？信口开河可不是好习惯。我要是九头蛇的人你父亲还会娶我？谁不知道老罗杰斯最恨九头蛇。”  
史蒂夫的手转移阵地开始蹂躏巴基红润的唇瓣。“听说九头蛇的皮尔斯有个omega养子，厉害得很。卧底从来没暴露过，也没人见过他的真面目，他就像个鬼魂一样。”他坐起身，钳制着巴基不让他偏头：“可是你百密一疏，你放在餐厅的监听器，是不是很久没给你提供过有用的消息了？”  
“什么监听器？”巴基一脸茫然地看着史蒂夫，眼里还带着未消散的情欲。  
史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，摩挲着他的右手虎口和左手掌心：“这里和这里，磨掉茧子疼吗？”然后轻吻巴基的右肩，在上面吮吻出痕迹：“还有这里，磨掉茧子的时候，疼吗？”  
“你……”  
“你的茧子磨掉的很彻底，但是你下意识的反应不会骗人。”史蒂夫将自己的手和巴基的手十指相扣：“你的手指头会无意识的先动起来，速度非常快。而且你是不是没有发现，你的一只眼睛眼睑比另一只眼睛的灵活。”他吻了吻巴基的眼睛，感受到巴基的睫毛在乱颤。他深吸一口巴基身上甜蜜的蜂蜜味。“我几年前和你交过手，在华盛顿。你身上的味道我印象深刻，就像你西伯利亚碰见一头很凶的熊，但是走进了才发现他抱着一罐蜂蜜在吃，温驯、没有杀伤力。”  
不过在我心里你还是那个灵动的小鹿。史蒂夫在心里默默补全下面的话。  
“……那你什么时候发现是我的？”巴基绷紧了全身的肌肉。  
“在这里见到你的第一眼。”史蒂夫抱着巴基从床上站起来，两个人还结合的地方几乎成了巴基唯一的着力点。他不得已夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，而同样的，这也让史蒂夫在他体内的部分在甬道里进入的更深。  
“嗯……你这个混蛋，你那天故意的……啊你别动！”  
巴基紧紧地抱住史蒂夫。史蒂夫身上的肌肉结实有力，巴基摸着他的肌肉不禁有些羡慕。因为第二性别的原因，巴基没有办法练成史蒂夫那样的显眼惹人嫉妒的肌肉，他的肌肉并不夸张，薄薄的一层，线条优美流畅。他从墙上的穿衣镜上看到史蒂夫宽阔的背上横着一道一道的红痕——是前几晚情事激烈的时候他留在上面的。  
有些破坏美感。巴基有点心虚地想。然后下一秒史蒂夫抱着他走动起来。  
性器随着走动在他体内毫无章法地戳刺，这个体位又进的深，巴基抑制不住呻吟于是一口咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“原来你不只是鹿仔，你是爱咬人的小猫。”史蒂夫笑起来，巴基感受到他的胸腔震动，他们俩肌肤相贴，他仿佛也被传染了alpha的快乐。  
史蒂夫歪头亲了亲他，把巴基放在窗台上。凉凉的窗台和巴基湿热的皮肤接触，让他忍不住往史蒂夫怀里缩了缩。  
“你父亲……”  
“父亲也知道你是九头蛇的人。”史蒂夫看着他，说的话却让他心惊。“不然你以为你是怎么能把消息传出去的？你的确很优秀，不过跟老油条比还差点火候。”  
巴基看着史蒂夫，窗帘缝隙透过来的光落在他英俊的脸上。史蒂夫和老罗杰斯长得很像，像一个模子里刻出来的。但是史蒂夫的眼睛不是老罗杰斯那么纯粹的蓝，蓝里带着点绿。他们父子都是很正的五官，并不会让人觉得从事的是什么灰色地带，反而像军队出身的指挥官。  
他摸着金发alpha脸上的一点痣：“我对你好像有种很熟悉的感觉。”  
Alpha对这句话的回应是捂住他的眼睛和他来了一个漫长到他几乎窒息的吻——巴基是这么觉得的。  
“你说，如果我把窗帘拉开，花园里的人会看到你吗？”史蒂夫没有正面回应他的话，反而很恶劣地在他耳边低语。“老罗杰斯的年轻omega在和一个不知名alpha偷欢，在这座宅子的主人出门的第二天。”  
“你！”  
“他们会看到你揽着你的腰的手，可能还能听到你的呻吟，闻到你身上的蜂蜜味。这股味道浓郁到整个房子都是。”  
巴基虽然知道这个时间的花园并不会有人，但是敏感的穴在听完男人这些话之后依然紧紧咬住了里面那根分量不轻的阴茎。随时会被人发现的恐惧让巴基更加敏感，湿热的内壁几乎能描绘出alpha那根东西的青筋走向，但是身体深处又充满了对被填满的渴望。  
“你最好速战速决。”  
“遵命，母亲大人。”

巴基这一整个发情期都没有用到准备好的抑制剂，而史蒂夫也一直没有回过自己的房间。巴基不知道他是怎么瞒过管家和佣人的，也不想知道。老罗杰斯离开半个月了，这里的一切都交给了史蒂夫，而九头蛇也一直没有消息传来。他本以为没有老罗杰斯坐镇，那些所谓的元老实际上的草包会刁难史蒂夫，却没想到这些草包根本没能掀起一点水花。巴基觉得现在平静的外表下仿佛有什么秘密，可是自从他的发情期结束以后他就很少能见到史蒂夫，更没有办法从他嘴里得到一点有用的消息。  
巴基吃完午饭坐在花园里晒太阳，旁边的桌子上放着饮料点心。午后的阳光晒得他昏昏欲睡，他一边在心里唾弃自己骄奢淫逸的生活，一边懒洋洋地闭眼睡觉。他隐隐约约感觉有人给自己盖了毯子，以为是管家或者佣人，然后听到了熟悉的声音。  
“这么久不见，你的警惕性是越来越差了。”是熟悉的，带点沙哑的女声。  
巴基心里一惊，是他在九头蛇里难得交心的好友娜塔莎。他闭着眼：“小娜？你来是协助我的？”  
“看来你是真的不知道。”娜塔莎站在他身边，漫不经心地说：“我叛逃了。我这次来，是投奔你男人的，就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
巴基听了这话差点被自己的口水呛死：“咳咳……你怎么……”  
“我怎么知道的？我前几天看见他从你房间里出来了，别跟我说你俩孤a寡o共处一室没发生什么，我不信。”娜塔莎犀利地打断他。“可以啊小鹿仔，这么快就找好后路了。”  
“先不说这个。”巴基实在没有办法做到心平气和毫无波澜地和别人讨论自己和“继子”的关系。“你叛逃是怎么回事？这件事跟罗杰斯家有什么关系？还有，为什么很久没有九头蛇的人联系我了？”  
娜塔莎装作收拾东西的样子：“管家在看我，我先回答你最后一个问题，其他的晚上我去找你。这么久没人联系你是因为，你被九头蛇彻底放弃了。”


End file.
